


The Day After The Kiss

by Brettsesy61



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brettsesy61/pseuds/Brettsesy61
Summary: The sun came through the window, and it hit the two sleeping people. The night before, Casesy and Brett had fallen asleep in each other's arms.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Kudos: 22





	The Day After The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> this is the second chapter of "my take on the kiss."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun came through the window, and it hit the two sleeping people. The night before, Casesy and Brett had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

General POV.  
The sun came through the window, and it hit the two sleeping people. The night before, Casesy and Brett had fallen asleep in each other's arms. 

Sylvie Pov.  
I opened my eyes since my internal clock told me to. I had the day off and was planning to spend it doing little things around my apartment, but when I tried to move, I felt strong arms around my waits, arms I had felt before helping out of situations such as fires and falling buildings, but now they were just there keeping me in place, and I know who they belong too, you see my couch is small, but if you squeeze enough you can fit two people, and I guess that is what we had done I gently took the arms and moved them so I could get up and get dressed for the day. But I could not help myself. I had to turn and see what I was leaving behind. Matt lay there with a soft smile on his face, something that I had the great fortune to see every now and again, but this was different. This smile meant something, and I know what it was. He loved me, but I wanted him to tell me, and with that, I smiled at him and left to go to the bathroom. 

Matt Pov.   
I woke up to the lack of warmth and saw Brett was gone. I know that I had fallen asleep holding her, but where did she go? That is when I heard the running water. I got up and went to the kitchen to start coffee for the two of us, I know she had the day off, but I don't think she knew I did, too. I would try to stay with her all day since I did not get the chance to tell her how I felt the night before. But today was the day I could feel it in my bones. I could also feel how sore I was from laying on that couch, but that was the least of my worries now. As I finished making coffee, Brett came out of the bathroom " hey coffee," I asked, and just like that, her smile appeared, the one that makes me weak in the knees and makes it hard for me to breathe. " so what are your plans for today?" I asked. "I have something I have to do around the apartment, but other than that, I am free," she said as she looked through her phone. I took a deep breath and tried my luck, and asked her, " mind if I spend the day with you? I don't have to go to work today, so I am free, and I don't want to go back to the loft today." she looked up from what she was doing and said, " sure that would be grat." thank god I said to myself. 

Sylvie Pov.   
I know he would ask me that. I know it. I was happy that he wanted to stay. It is fun to have someone in the apartment. " breakfast?" " sure, that would be great, thanks." " you should freshen up and shower if you like I will have everything ready by the time you come out." and with that, he left but not before I notice that he looked a little stiff, most probably from the couch. Still, I would not bring that up now, so I turn back to the stove and start to cook something to eat. We have bacon, eggs, and toast with a side of freshly squeezed orange juices. Since I grow up on a farm, that is the only orang juices I will drink. When I start to set the table, I see Matt come out of the bathroom. He looks so hot his hair is damp, and you can make out the muscles in his arms since his shirt is just wet enough for that, but I snap myself out of the trance and ask him if he is ready to eat. We eat in peaceful silence. After we eat, I did the dish since Matt went to grab his things from the loft so he could spend the day at my place. 

Matt Pov.   
After I left Brett's apartment, I went straight to the loft to grab my things. Once I got there, I saw no one was there since Kidd and Sevarid had work today. I got my things and quickly left well-tried to my back was in a lot of pain from sleeping in such a wired way, so I grabbed a tub of hot and cold from the medicine cabinet and got in my truck. As I was driving, I saw a local flower shop, which was funny since it was also close to my favorite chocolate shop, so I pulled over and bought a bouquet and a box of chocolates for Brett. Once I made my back to the truck, I realized it was close to lunchtime, so what do I do? I go to Brett's favorite Chinese place. I grabbed lunch for the two of us. I get in my truck and tell myself no more distractions I am going to Brett Now. and I drive off. 

Sylvie Pov.  
As I sat in front of my laptop, I noticed it was getting late, and it is not like Matt not to let people know if he was going to be late for something, so I texted him asking if everything was okay. He said he was fine and he was bringing food and a surprise for me, so I waited. After about ten minutes, I hear a knock at the door. I go over and open the door, and Matt is holding a takeaway bag and flowers and chocolates " honey, I am home," he says, and I smile and take the things from his hand. He turns and starts to walk back to the elevator " where are you going? " I have to get my stuff." I nod and leave the door ajar for when he comes back. I go into the kitchen to get a vase for the flowers and plates for the food and finally a tray for the chocolates and place them on the table. Once I am done, I hear the door closes, and Matt walks into the kitchen with his duffle bag. Now I don't know if it because I am a paramedic or what, but the first thing I see in the bag is not the clothes, folder, towel, shaving kit, or the phone charger. It is the hot and cold cram, but like before, I don't say anything, and like before, we eat in comfortable silence. 

Matt pov.  
At this point, the pain is getting too much, so I bend down and grab the cream from my bag and stand up just as I am about to take my shirt off to apply it. I feel warm hands stop me " let me help you. Also, I have something that will be better than that. I will eventually put on the cram but let me see what is happening first. The worst thing that could happen is you put it on, and it does not work, and you keep doing it. That would be a waste of time and money." " what are you talking about? It's probably from the couch, I try to say, but she won't have any of it. She tells me to go to her room and take my shirt off and that she will be there momentarily, so that is what I do. Don't get me wrong, I am a little nervous, but she knows what she is doing, at least that is what I hoped. I go to her room and take my shirt off and lay face down on her bed. It is soft, and it smells good. I know that might be a little weird. Still, it is true it smells like her, so I take another breath of it in and hold it in and keep doing it till I hear her close the door behind her. she bends down and is so close to my face that if I moved an inch further, I could have kissed her all over again, but I don't, I don't want to push my luck. She quietly whispers what she will do in my ear, thinking I am asleep, and I just lay there and let it happen.

Sylvie pov.   
Once I got to my room, Matt was lying on his back, face to the side where the door is with his arms at his side and eyes closed by the way he was breathing. I could tell that he was awake, but I did not want to disturb him. I had brought some warm massaging oil and the hot and cold for late. I wanted to try the oil first, but before all that, I need to check if he had pinched or pulled anything in his back. I do a quick look and run my hands over his shoulders and upper back. As I do this, I hear him moaning, which tells me I am slowly getting to the part that hurts. I get a little worried when I get to his spine since he moves a little. I start to think if that is the cause of his pain, so I run my pointer finger over his spine to see if there is any damage that I can feel. However, he just moans but no movement, which means no harm in that area. I carefully make my way to his lower back to check if there is anything there but nothing, so I tell him, "You're good. There is no damage to your back. It just looks like you might be sore either form sleeping or from work. I will massage your back for you and then let you sleep it off. I also recommend you stay the night so that I can monitor your pain. I take the warm oil and rub it between my hand and slowly rub it into his back, and I think to myself, god, he has so many knots no wonder, his back hurts so bad I work on he shoulder and then his upper back and now and again he gives out a moan of relief. 

Matt pov  
I felt like I was in heaven. She was so soft and gentle, and her hands were like magic. I just lay there and took it all in. I might have fallen asleep after a while cause when I regained consciousness, she was gone, and the room was dark. I slowly got up and looked around my shirt was still on the ground and my phone on the bed stand I took my phone and looked at it, and it said 9 pm. I thought I most have need that because it is late. I get up and walk out, forgetting to put my shirt on. Once I make it to the living room, I see Brett reading a romantic novel and smiling to her self, so I just stand there and watch her for some time. " she is so beautiful and brave," I think to myself. And then I speak, "looks like your having fun." she looks up and drops the book on the couch and looks at me, and I know what she is looking at " do I look like the character from your book? I ask with a smirk. 

Sylvie pov  
I bat my eyes to get myself to focus on anything but his shirtless body uhm, not really, I say he's a cowboy, and you're a firefighter, not the same thing. "how is your back?" " better, but I have to ask, did you get tired of me already that you have to read a book to keep you entertained? " no, it is not like that you were sleeping. I did not want to disturb you, plus I wanted to finish this book I had started a while ago and just wanted to know what happens, that is all." " and when you say a while, how long would that be?" he said sitting next to me "oh pickle" I think to myself it had been like two years or something. Still, I can't tell him that he would think I was reading this to distract myself from the fact he and Gabby were a thing, which was not the case. I quickly answer, but I don't look at him for two months. I started two months ago and did not finish. " Brett, you know I can tell you are lying, but whatever you say, I guess" I don't know what came over me, but I needed to kiss him. Bad there was something about him not wearing a shirt that made him look so much better, and it wasn't because of his solid abs. I got up and walked to my room, and without a word, he followed. I was not going to make the same mistake twice. I take his hand and look at him, and with that, I close my eyes and kiss him, and just like the time before, my world fads away, but this time he does not hold back. He pushes me on the bed and hovers over me, and I can't stop myself, and I just say out loud for the whole world to hear, " love you, Matt Casesy," I say as he makes his way to my knack and places soft kisses down it. I can tell he is smiling at this point but does not stop. He just keeps going till he hits my collarbone, and he looks and me with those ocean blue eyes and says, I love you too, Sylvie Brett.


End file.
